DMC: Your soul brought me to you
by Haiden Harkenoff
Summary: Mundus a été défait. Vergil a quitté Limbo City, ville qui maintenant brille par son étrange tranquilité. Dante peut maintenant prendre du repos, décompresser... et pourquoi pas avoir plus de temps pour s'intéresser pleinement aux filles? Cependant, quand le destin se charge de faire des rencontres, tout peut arriver...
1. Chapter 1

_**Limbo City, 17h05, heure de pointe**_

L'homme au volant de cette Civic rouge qui percuta la jeune femme n'avait rien vu non plus.

L'erreur était humaine. Encore.

La voiture effectua ensuite quelques maladroits zigzags avant de s'écraser contre la façade bétonnée d'un haut bâtiment à bureaux. Les automobilistes en retrait freinèrent leur habitacle de métal en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte de l'artère principale. Il eut comme un temps mort, puis certains d'entre eux s'extirpèrent de leur machine pour constater la scène de carnage devant eux.

Personne ne vint porter main forte à la jeune universitaire meurtrie, étendue sur le côté dans la rue, ni alla vérifier l'état du conducteur de la Civic, qui agonisait. Le klaxon de la voiture rouge, pressé contre le front du blessé, fit entendre son caractéristique son à toutes âmes qui vivent dans un rayon d'une bonne centaine de mètres.

Certains mêmes maugréaient comme quoi ce contre-temps allait leur faire perdre plusieurs précieuses minutes de leur vie.

-APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE!, hurla rageusement à la foule mobilisée un jeune homme aux interminables jambes, qui s'élançait sur la chaussée. Son long manteau claquant au vent, il poussa un des chauffeurs sur la rue pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la jeune femme au sol.

-Regarde où tu vas!, lui hurla t-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts et bruns lui lança un regard si menaçant que l'homme en complet au côté de sa rutilante Porshe se garda bien de lui hurler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le bienfaiteur s'arrêta en premier sur le corps de la jeune femme, qu'il roula précautionneusement sur le dos pour vérifier l'existence d'une blessure ouverte et béante. Rassuré, il la prit dans ses bras sans effort particulier et l'adossa contre une vitrine d'un échope de l'autre côté de la chaussée. Il courut ensuite jusqu'à la voiture crashée contre le mur de béton. Le crâne de l'automobiliste dans la quarantaine était littéralement fracassé, le visage de l'homme défiguré dans des éclaboussures de son propre sang. Un spectacle macabre.

_Mort, pensa t-il sans équivoque._

Un bruit d'une sirène d'ambulance se fit entendre. Un être éclairé eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler les urgences. Les ambulanciers sortirent de la Van arborant les couleurs des urgences puis s'affairèrent à déplier des civières. Un ambulancier adressa la parole au mystérieux salvateur.

-Des morts?!

-Un, et une blessée, affirma t-il en désignant la brunette appuyée contre la façade de l'échope.

L'ambulancier posa sa main sur l'épaule nettement plus haute du jeune homme aux yeux bleus.

-Nous vous remecions d'avoir agis aussi vite, dit-il avec une réelle gratitude.

Il inclina la tête avec humilité. Les ambulanciers recouvrirent le corps de l'homme mort dans un sac bleu foncé puis le posa sur une civière qu'ils guidèrent jusqu'à l'ambulance. Ils firent de même avec la jeune femme, dont ils glissèrent la civière juste à côté du mort dans l'ambulance. Morbide mais, celle-ci ne pourrait jamais s'en rendre compte.

Quant au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, il quitta la chaussée.

Cependant, il s'était retourné, suivant des yeux l'ambulance qui amènerait sa protégée à l'hôpital.

Puis il continua son chemin.

**.**

_9h07_, **Hôpital du Croisé**

-Mademoiselle...mademoiselle, réveillez vous.

L'infirmière secoua doucement l'épaule de la jeune universitaire. Celle-ci poussa un râle avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Sa main se porta à ses côtes, maintenant barrées par un épais bandage serré. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Où..où suis-je?

Les évènements d'hier soir lui revinrent tranquillement à la mémoire.

-À l'hôpital, chère, informa chaleureusement l'infirmière dans la trentaine, vous avez été frappée par une voiture. Mais vous allez bien maintenant, vous allez vous en remettre rapidement.

-J'ai senti mes côtes se fracasser à l'intérieur de moi, et mon sang couler...

-Vous avez eu une hémorragie interne, et deux de vos côtes sont fêlées, mais les médecins vous ont soigné, vous vous rétablirez rapidement, Syrah.

La brunette se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même.

-Je peux sortir aujourd'hui?

-Oui, après l'approbation du médecin. Maintenant, levez-vous, vous allez déjeuner puis vous vous habillerez.

L'infirmière tendit ses mains à Syrah qui les serra avec gratitude, puis elle posa un pied puis l'autre sur le sol froid qui empestait le désinfectant. Elle vacilla quand elle sauta du lit, la douleur lui brûlant les côtes. Elle gémissa. L'infirmière la tint fermement pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

-La douleur s'en ira sous peu, d'ici quelques semaines, vous serez rétablie.

Elle n'osa pas lui avouer qu'en fait son malheur durerait pendant un peu plus de deux ou trois mois. Elle reporta son regard gris acier dans celui vert pâle de la jeune universitaire.

-Oh et je dois vous informer que la presse locale est vivement intéressée par votre accident, les journalistes iront sûrement vous poser des questions.

-Le chauffeur de l'auto, que lui est-il arrivé?, demanda craintivement Syrah, ne se préoccupant nullement de cette affirmation.

L'infirmière hésita devant les yeux implorants de la jeune femme.

-Sa voiture s'est écrasée contre un mur, il est mort sur le coup, il n'a pas souffert beaucoup, ne vous en faites pas.

Les yeux de Syrah s'embuèrent. Elle lâcha les mains de la nurse.

-Il avait une famille pas vrai? Il avait des enfants?

-Je...je ne sais pas, ma chère.

Richard Flicker était père de trois enfants, marié à une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout. La nurse avait été là quand le médecin a annoncé le décès du mari à la femme. Les larmes déchirantes qui avait roulé sur ses joues, l'accolade compatissante du médecin, tout ça, elle l'avait vu.

-Vous ne devez pas vous en préoccuper, vous allez bien, c'est tout ce qui compte, reprit-elle.

**...**

L'infirmière avait guidé Syrah dans une salle commune aux larges fenêtres, celle-ci fit même connaissance avec certains malades et blessés en réhabilitation qui prenait eux aussi leur déjeuner. Elle a fait la connaissance de la petite Danièle, leucémique depuis près de deux ans, et de Pierre, dont la structure osseuse menaçait de s'effrondrer à tout moment.

-L'arthrite est le pire des sortilèges, ma petite dame, déclara t-il, mais ça n'arrivera pas à me vaincre, oh non!

Elle avait sourit. Elle adorait la façon dont les sourcils broussailleux du vieil homme s'arquaient lorsqu'il élevait la voix. Syrah s'aprêta à ajouter quelque chose à cela mais sa nurse, Vanessa, vint la chercher.

-Bien déjeuné? Je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Pierre, ne vous en faites pas, il est un vieux grincheux mais c'est un amour à l'intérieur, dit-elle avec malice.

Il avait rit d'un son caverneux qui déclencha une quinte de toux.

-Venez, il faut vous habiller, le médecin vous a donné son acceptation, vous partez maintenant.

-Au revoir, cher monsieur, dit Syrah au vieil homme souriant.

Il serra sa main.

-Que bon vent vous guide, chère.

Vanessa la pressa de partir. Apparement, il fallait libérer la chambre rapidement pour un patient. Elle s'habilla avec les vêtements de la veille en vitesse cependant, seul son manteau de cuir brun manquait à l'appel.

-Vanessa? Mon manteau n'est pas là.

-Il a été déchiré sous l'impact ma chère, il était fichu alors...

-Je vois, ça va merci.

Sa saccoche en vieux jean était intacte, et son contenu à sa place. Son t-shirt jaune clair à col en V était... bon il pouvait aller mieux, pensa t-elle, mais il restait convenable. Elle quitta la chambre nue d'hôpital sans se retourner.

-Le docteur qui vous a soigné est occupé pour l'instant mais si vous tenez à le voir..., proposa Vanessa à Syrah qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, l'atmosphère confinée de l'hôpital commençant à peser sur ses épaules.

-Oh je ne veux pas le déranger si il est occupé, mais si vous pouviez lui transmettre mes remerciements ce serait gentil à vous.

-Bien sûr!, assura Vanessa avec un sourire radieux.

Puis elle serra doucement Syrah dans ses bras en guise d'au revoir.

-Revenez nous voir d'ici quelques semaines pour faire un suivi de votre état, d'accord?

-Je n'oublierai pas.

-Oh attendez!, s'écria Vanessa en saississant le coude de Syrah qui lui faisait volte-face. Je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important!

Syrah se retourna, intriguée.

-Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

La nurse s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Lorsque que vous avez été frappée par cette voiture, il y a quelqu'un qui est venu vous aider et, eh bien, il est venu vous voir pendant que vous étiez inconsciente.

Syrah fronça les sourcils.

-Ah bon? Et, il voulait me dire quelque chose?

-Je ne crois pas mais je voulais que vous le sachiez, avez vous une idée de qui ça pourrait être?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu Vanessa, comment pourrais-je le connaître?, fit Syrah avec une note d'exaspération.

À vrai dire, cette nouvelle faisait remuer son sang. Que quelqu'un l'ai aidé après son accident, d'accord, mais qu'en plus cette même personne vienne la voir plus tard à l'hôpital, elle se mit à douter.

_Qui cela pouvait bien être?_

-Il était un peu...étrange.

-"Il"?

-Oui "Il", il se prénomme Dante.

Elle ne connaissait personne qui réponde à ce nom.

-Continuez?

-En bref, il était plutôt grand, cheveux bruns courts, une sorte de mohawk, des yeux bleus pâles... Il portait un long manteau et une sorte de pendentif.

L'infirmière dessina le contour du pendentif avec son index dans l'air.

-Une pierre rouge rectangulaire et courbée...

-Je ne le connais pas, Vanessa.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Alors il a juste une bonne âme, qui sait? En tout cas, prenez soin de vous, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Elle laissa Syrah s'éloigner jusqu'aux imposantes portes vitrées de l'Hôpital du Croisé. Passé les lourdes portes de l'établissement, quelqu'un empoigna le bras de Syrah.

-Syrah Wildfield? C'est bien vous?

Un journaliste et son caméraman.

"-Et merde, la presse.", jura intérieurement Syrah.

-Euh...oui mais...

Un large sourire se placarda sur le visage du journaliste.

- Je représente le _Grove daily_, j'aurais des questions à vous poser!

Un homme en polo lui coupa la parole.

-S'il vous plaît mademoiselle Wildfield! _L'Express_ veut faire une entrevue exclusive au sujet de l'accident sur l'Avenue Principale. Est-ce vrai que le chauffeur vous aurait volontairement frappée pour des raisons extrémistes?

-Je...non! S'il vous plaît, je ne donne pas d'interview.

Une femme en tailleur lui tapota l'épaule.

-Bonjour, je suis Chloé Hurst, du _Live Departement_. Les rumeurs courent que vous étiez soûle le soir de votre accident et que vous vous seriez jetée sur l'artère principale à des fins suicidaires.

-Quoi?! Comment?! Non!

Une foule de journalistes se massa autour d'elle. Les questions fusèrent de toutes parts, la férocité des reporters était agressante et elle se sentait infiniment minuscule et vulnérable. Ses côtes la tiraillait en permanence, ajoutant à son sentiment d'insécurité. Comme si toutes les personnes présentes autour d'elle n'aspirait qu'à lui faire du mal.

Elle _devait_ sortir de là.

L'un d'entre eux agripa méchamment le pan de son t-shirt.

-Répondez moi s'il vous plaît!

-Non! Lâchez-moi!

-Vous souffrez de blessures mortelles n'est-ce pas?! Les médecins vous ont dit que vous mourrez dans quelques mois?!, demanda avec insistance un journaliste d'un quotidien à scandale.

Une petite Ford noire dernier modèle se rangea d'un coup sec en bordure du trottoir, arrachant des cris d'épouvantes à certains reporters. La foule se dessouda lentement. Syrah s'approcha de la voiture. La portière sur le côté passager s'ouvrit.

-Monte, lança une voix masculine à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

Elle s'exécuta sans discuter. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait refusé, seulement, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette foule déchainée.

-Merci, souffla t-elle à l'intérieur, ceinture bouclée.

Elle tourna la tête vers son sauveur alors que celui-ci dirigea la machine de métal hors du trottoir dans un vrombissement de moteur. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand elle réalisa qui il était.

-C'est...c'est vous Dante?!

-L'unique.

Il dirigea son regard polaire vers elle.

-J'arrive à point nommé hein?, fit-il avec un air supérieur.

-Ou...ouais. Encore non?, risqua t-elle.

Son expression changea. Il hocha la tête avec hésitation. Syrah observa pensivement ses traits pendant plusieurs secondes. Sa mâchoire dessinée, ses yeux bleus perçants, ses cheveux bruns foncés...

-Ça va?, demanda Dante, qui semblant de rien était légèrement tendu sous le regard insistant de la brunette.

-Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu?, fit-elle, gênée, prise sur le fait.

-Et alors?

Il arrêta la machine sous le feu rouge.

-Alors, si tu ne me connais pas, pourquoi me sauver la mise à chaque fois?, tenta prudemment Syrah.

-Je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie à mon souvenir...

-Mais tu m'as aidé.

-C'est si compliqué un merci et on passe à autre chose?, tança t-il.

Il tourna à gauche dans un virage sec.

-M...merci mais...

Il gara la voiture en bordure d'un parc, coupant le moteur. Il soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Syrah, c'est ça?, demanda t-il en la regardant à peine.

Elle sourit à demi.

-Oui?

Soudainement, sans raison particulière, elle se mit à anticiper absolument tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire d'inimaginable en matière de révélations chocs ou d'annonces apocalyptiques.

-Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part?, lui demanda t-il simplement.

Vraisemblablement, les films n'étaient pas une référence.

Déçue, elle dit:

-Je...je ne sais pas.

-Tu habites où?

Un peu surprise par cette question brusquée, Syrah lui répondit courtoisement:

-Je ne veux pas retourner chez moi maintenant.

-D'accord, fit-il, tapotant du bout des doigts le volant de la voiture, tu travailles quelque part?

-Je suis à l'université, lui apprit-elle.

-Encore à l'école, ça c'est un exploit, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Il semblait pourtant intéressé soudainement.

-En architecture, continua t-elle.

-Tu veux construire des maisons?, demanda t-il, étonné.

-Pas seulement des maisons! Des bâtiments spécialisés, des écoles, des hôtels de ville, c'est très lucratif!

Il gloussa à moitié.

-Quoi?!

-Construire des maisons...

-Il faut bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour ça, dit-elle irritée.

-Je ne voulais pas être vexant, s'excusa t-il, c'est que je ne m'imaginerais même pas moi faire ce job.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Mais si ça te plaît, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Elle lui pardonna silencieusement.

-Si tu ne veux aller nulle part, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Faire...le point, avec tout ça.

-Hum...ça te dirais de prendre un café avec moi? Pour..."faire le point" comme tu dis.

Les joues de Syrah rosirent de gêne. Dante le remarqua avec un sourire mal camouflé.

-Eum...oui? Je veux dire, on ne se connait pas...

-Faisons connaissance, avança t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Elle rougit encore plus. Il était diablement...sexy.

-D'accord...

Un sourire carnassier succéda à l'autre sur les lèvres de Dante. Il démarra de nouveau l'engin et les conduisit dans le _Starbucks_ le plus proche. Il laissa Syrah choisir la place qu'elle désirait, c'est à dire sur la terrasse de la boutique, en dessous d'une coquette ombrelle rayée noire et blanche. Elle lui donna sa commande en bafouillant légèrement, embarrassée devant tant d'attentions de la part de Dante.

Il semblait pourtant de premier abord froid et distant, mais Syrah cru d'abord que c'était un masque qui cachait sa vraie nature.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise de métal qui crissa quand elle la tira. Encore, ses côtes lui rappelèrent leur misérable état, faisant plier la brunette en deux.

-Aïe...

Elle respira à fond puis elle s'assit enfin, son bras en dessous de sa poitrine. Elle observa Dante, qui était de dos, entrai de faire la queue en trépignant comme un gamin impatient.

Attendre n'était sûrement pas dans sa religion, pensa Syrah avec un sourire. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur sa large carrure, sa posture droite et fière, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait le maintenir autant en forme.

Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux puis il se retourna soudainement, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle rougit puis elle regarda ailleurs, les oiseaux semblant soudainement intéressants. Dante sourit à pleines dents. Le malaise soudain de Syrah quand il la regardait l'amusait au plus haut point.

_Mignon,_ admet-il à lui même.

-Que pouvons nous vous servir?, demanda la préposée à la caisse, une plantureuse blonde souriante et vive.

-Un _mocha latte_ et un Coca, dit-il.

Elle lui dit le montant de sa commande. Il sortit un billet vert froissé de sa poche. Elle lui rendit la monnaie.

-Je vous amène ça dans un instant!

Elle s'éclipsa. Dante posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et soupira. La patience n'était pas partie intégrante de ses qualités. Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Syrah. Il remarqua qu'elle se tenait les côtes avec une expression crispée mal dissimulée.

_Il s'était torturé toute la nuit passée en se reprochant de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour lui éviter cet accident..._

-Voilà votre commande! Merci encore!

Il s'empara du carton porte-gobeletssans jeter un regard à la voyant Dante arriver, Syrah reporta ses mains sur la table et son visage se balafra d'un sourire_. _

-Merci, dit-elle, embarrassée.

-Ce n'est rien, assura t-il.

Il déposa son café devant elle et s'assit sur la chaise adjacente. Il ouvrit la canette de Coca et en but une bonne lampée.

-Dis-moi Syrah, t'as un petit ami?, demanda t-il hors de tout doute.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-N...non pourquoi?

- Je voulais savoir, fit-il de manière décontractée.

-En fait, j'en avait un, il n'y a pas si longtemps, reprit-elle.

-Ah...

Il regarda ailleurs.

-Il était comment?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions, Dante..., fit-elle, embarrassée.

Il rit.

-Désolé, oublie ça...

-Il était bien, c'était un bon gars, répondit-elle sommairement.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus par courtoisie. Elle prit une gorgée de son café, brûlant à souhait. Elle en gémit presque de bonheur.

-Ça, c'est le goût du paradis, s'extasia t-elle.

-Tsss, fit-il.

Le paradis avait pour lui une tout autre connotation.

-J'ai bien cru que la nourriture d'hôpital avait bousillé mes papilles...

-Affreux?

-Ouais, à croire qu'ils mettent du porridge dans leur compote aux fruits et des tranches de blés pour les toasts...

Une certaine complicité commençait à s'installer entre eux. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Syrah posa son café et demanda à Dante ses mains, le plus sérieusement du monde, rassemblant son courage.

-Ok...

Il posa son Coca et prit doucement les mains de Syrah dans les siennes. Elle rosit à ce contact, mais elle enchaîna:

-Je tenais à te remercier...vraiment pour ce que tu as fait pour moi, je...te remercie du fond du coeur.

Il l'observa dans les yeux si profondément qu'elle baissa les yeux, intimidée.

-Je t'ai seulement enlevée de cette route avant qu'un de ces dégénérés te roule dessus, dit-il en écartant lentement ses mains des siennes.

Elle les rattrapa avant qu'elles ne s'échappent. Ses yeux s'embuèrent.

-Tu ne comprends pas, personne n'aurait fait ça pour moi, j'était seulement une de ces sales gosses qui n'a pas regardé des deux côtés de la rue avant de traverser, les gens pensaient à coup sûr que j'avais ce que je méritais et toi...

-J'ai fait ce que toute personne normale _aurait du _faire.

Là, il enleva ses mains et Syrah n'osa pas les retenir une seconde fois. Syrah s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main. Elle était un peu gênée de cet aveu.

Il lui sourit avec compassion. Il désigna son plexus solaire sans y toucher.

-Ça doit te faire un mal de chien...

-Oui mais ça ira, ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas si pire.

Elle n'osa pas lui dire que ses côtes la faisait souffrir en permanence depuis qu'elle avait quittée l'hôpital.

-L'infirmière m'a dit que ça devrait se placer d'ici quelques semaines.

-Quelques semaines...

Il eut ensuite un certain malaise dans l'air.

-Ton café va être froid.

-Ah...oui.

Syrah s'en empara et le sirota encore pendant un petit moment.

-J'ai des questions, à titre de faire connaissance, déclara la brunette avec une lueur de malice.

-Bien, qu'elles sont elles?

Il posa ses coudes sur la table et pris un air désintéressé.

-Tu fais quoi dans...la vie? Tu as un travail?

-J'en avais un, mais c'est plutôt calme maintenant, dit-il d'une manière peut-être trop décontractée.

-Tu étais dans la police?, demanda Syrah avec une brève lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Oh non, et ils ne voudraient pas de moi dans leurs rangs, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil, je me ferais renvoyer dès la première journée.

Il croisa ses main derrière sa tête en se penchant un peu par en arrière sur sa chaise.

-Je vois..., dit-elle avec une note de déception.

"Un délinquant..., pensa t-elle. Pourtant, il n'en a pas...autant l'air."

-C'est si grave?, demanda t-elle avec espoir.

-Je ne tue personne, t'inquiète.

Syrah se cala sur sa chaise et le regarda distraitement, peu habituée à ce genre de conversation.

-Je ne veux pas te faire peur, fit-il, attendri, sans pour autant bouger de sa position.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur.

Elle lui sourit.

-On a tous des faiblesses, dit-elle avec une gentille ironie.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir toi, un ange, voilà qui me plait, dit-il suavement, les yeux à demi ouverts.

La brunette sourit en rougissant.

-Je déteste rougir, se plaignit-elle en marmonnant.

Il finit son Coca.

-J'ai une autre question...

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu es venu me voir à l'hôpital?

Il déglutit silencieusement. Il redoutait ces questions _là_. C'était sûrement l'infirmière qui avait vendu la mèche.

-Je voulais voir si tu allais bien..., dit-il avec une note d'évidence.

-Si j'avais été consciente, tu m'aurais dit quelque chose?

-Tu n'étais _pas _consciente.

-_Si_ je l'avais été?

-Tu t'en préoccupes vraiment?

-Oui! Tu ne me connaissais pas et tu es venu me voir! Je veux savoir ce que tu m'aurais dit.

-Je ne t'aurais rien dit, je serais descendu t'acheter des fleurs à leur boutique dans le hall et j'aurais laissé l'infirmière te les donner.

-Tu serais parti?

-Je ne suis pas bon pour ces choses là...je n'aurais pas su quoi te dire...et puis tu m'aurais posé toutes ces questions, dit-il avec réprobation.

-Désolée...

-Je n'aime pas me justifier.

Après un instant de silence, Syrah dit avec un sourire:

-J'aurais aimé les avoir ces fleurs.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, je t'en acheterai si tu veux.

-Non non!

-Tu n'en veux plus maintenant?, dit Dante en se marrant.

-Si ça continue, tu vas claquer tout ton argent pour moi et on ne s-sort...

Elle hésita à poursuivre sa phrase.

-Pas ensemble?, continua t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, neutre.

Syrah regarda à terre. Elle n'avait rien voulu insinuer. Elle se contenta de finir son café, qui était maintenant tiède.

-Merci pour le café.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en se levant.

Elle se leva doucement de sa chaise. Dante la poussa pour elle. Ils quittèrent la boutique sans se dire un mot. Dans la voiture, Syrah déclara qu'elle aimerait retourner chez elle. Elle donna son adresse à Dante. Il conduisit sans se presser, ne voulant pas trop secouer Syrah en cause de son état. En se garant devant l'entrée du luxueux bloc résidentiel, Dante arqua un sourcil en disant à la brunette:

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu habitais un appartement?, dit-il suspicieusement.

-Bon j'avoue tout!, s'exclama t-elle sous le regard inquisiteur de Dante. C'est un condominium que mes parents m'ont offert, ils voulaient que je n'aie pas à me préoccuper de mon logement pendant mes études, alors...

-Tes parents sont riches ou trop généreux?!, s'exclama t-il.

-Les deux, ils ont vendu leur société de déménagement et ils s'en sont remplis les poches, de ce que je sais.

Dante regarda par dessus la vitre de l'auto.

-C'est un joli coin.

-Le meilleur, d'après mes parents, du moins...

Il remarqua que cet étalage de richesse ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Ben...merci encore pour tout, Dante, dit-elle avec gratitude.

Il lui fit un sourire qu'il laissait rarement s'afficher sur son visage. Quand elle passa devant la vitre de Dante, celui-ci s'écria, presque outré:

-Syrah! Attends!

Elle se retourna, intriguée et se rapprocha de la fenêtre de la voiture noire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me donnes ton numéro?

Syrah rit.

-T'es sérieux?

-Oui.

Il eut une expression renfrognée sur son visage que Syrah trouva plutôt séduisante. Elle sortit un stylo de sa sacoche.

-Donne moi ton bras, lui ordonna t-elle.

Il tendit son avant-bras hors de la voiture. Elle le saisit doucement et écrivit son numéro de cellullaire sur le poignet du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, à défaut de lui écrire dans la main à cause des gants noirs qu'il portait. Elle regarda brièvement Dante dans les yeux avant de dessiner un coeur sous son numéro, les lèvres pincées pour ne pas échapper de rire. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en apercevant le minuscule dessin.

-Voilà!, fit-elle en rangeant son stylo à encre rouge.

Dante observa l'écriture quelques secondes avant de remercier Syrah et de quitter le trottoir de l'entrée. Elle eut le temps de remarquer que le contour des oreilles de Dante avaient rougis après avoir lu son numéro.

Une envahissante euphorie s'empara d'elle. Dante souhaitait vraiment la revoir. Est-ce que ce sera un rencard la prochaine fois? Elle rosit à cette pensée.

Elle venait à peine de rompre avec son ancien copain, Frédéric Damiano, avec qui elle suivait ses cours à la fac. Elle se demanda comment il réagirait si celui-ci apprenait qu'un autre gars commençait à lui faire tourner la tête?

Dans le fond, elle s'en moquait éperduement. Cette rencontre la gonflait de bonheur.

(La suite vous intérresse?)


	2. Chapter 2

_11h43_, **Université Sandford**

Elle n'eut pas d'autres nouvelles de son mystérieux Dante du reste de la journée dernière. Ceci ne la rendait pas furieuse à proprement parler, mais la gardait quand même relativement _sur les nerfs_. Et si au fond tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux bruns? Il ne l'avait même pas appelé...ni lâché un texto, rien. Peut-être qu'elle s'était fait des illusions à croire qu'elle aurait pu l'intérresser.

Assise sur la chaise chancelante de son bureau, Syrah regardait pensivement par la fenêtre, tapotant son cahier de croquis de son stylo plume. Personne n'avaient posé de questions sur quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu se rapporter à son accident. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ça ne passerait pas aux nouvelles du reste de la semaine...

D'accord, il lui faudrait un _gigantesque _conteneurrempli de chance...

Déjà que ses parents avaient tout appris hier à cause d'un appel de l'hôpital...

-Vous avez un commentaire à faire mademoiselle Wildfield?, fit la voix cassante de madame Summers, leur institutrice.

-Eum...

Syrah détailla à toute vitesse les dessins sur le tableau noir. _Maison de style B, compacte et élargie, en banlieue sûrement..._

-Le modèle de toiture que monsieur Damiano nous a proposé était une bonne idée, dois-je vous le rappeler?

Frédéric darda son regard noisette sur Syrah. Si il avait proposé quelque chose de brillant, Syrah n'en était pas impréssionnée. Il est talentueux et stylé dans tout ce qu'il fait, ce sera dur à battre, en conclut Syrah.

-S'il vous plaît madame..., demanda Syrah en rougissant légèrement, gênée.

-Il nous propose ici un toit en pagode, forme triangulaire et bien centrée sur les fondations de la demeure B.

Syrah reconnut la touche Damiano dans ce que l'institutrice venait de dire. Elle réfléchit un instant avant de proposer:

-Je crois...qu'un toit à croupe à deux versants serait plus...approprié.

On entendit Frédéric grogner. Il savait d'avance que cette idée surpasserait la sienne.

-Et pourquoi?, demanda Summers, tranchante.

-Il convient plus aux fondations du modèle, nécessite moins d'entretien et est plus...moderne, dit-elle finalement en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle savait que son ancien petit ami redoutait particulièrement ce mot. Summers afficha un air inexpressible que Syrah traduisit par satisfait.

-Effectivement, il y a longtemps que les gens ont arrêté de se soucier de la forme de leur toit, monsieur Damiano, sachez le. Encore moins de s'en préoccuper.

Il hocha piteusement la tête en regardant à peine la brunette.

_-Victoire, _pensa Syrah avec un sourire.

Quand il tourna finalement la tête vers elle, elle s'en remit à sa contemplation de l'extérieur.

**...**

Syrah sortit de l'imposant établissement vers midi, n'ayant pas de cours en après-midi. Elle remonta le col de sa veste sur sa nuque, frissonnante. Elle détestait l'automne, l'été avait cessé trop rapidement à son goût. La brunette consulta son téléphone intelligent pendant quelques minutes sur un banc de pierre froid de l'entrée.

-Syrah! Ohé Syrah!

Elle leva la tête. Son coeur fit un bond quand elle reconnut le personnage qui s'avançait vers elle, souriant.

-Dante? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il prit la liberté de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ébouriffant ses cheveux nonchalament. Ses yeux bleus vibraient d'une énergie contagieuse.

-Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, j'aurais du t'appeler je crois.

Elle lui sourit. Il y avait pensé.

-Hum hum, fit-elle avec une amertume feinte.

-J'étais plutôt occupé..., s'excusa t-il bien à sa façon.

Il la regarda, le sourire aux lèvres. À ce moment, irrévocablement, elle désirait éliminer la distance entre elle et lui.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose?

-Je ne sais pas...

Il se tourna vers elle, glissant lentement mais délibérément son bras sur le dossier du banc.

-On pourrait...

-Ça a l'air de bien aller, Syrah, tança Frédéric qui passait par là, en toisant Dante avec un mépris lourdement contenu.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire.

-On peut savoir t'es qui?, demanda t-il, furieux.

-Je t'en prie Frédéric...laisse tomber, supplia Syrah, exaspérée.

Elle dissuada Dante de réagir d'une façon regrettable.

-Je ne _vous_ dérangerai pas plus longtemps, à plus tard Syrah, finit-il avec dédain.

Elle baissa la tête. Dante eut comme un mouvement de recul, suivant Frédéric des yeux, l'oeil peu avenant.

-C'était qui _ça_ ?

-Frédéric, mon...ex.

Il se leva du banc au désarroi de Syrah.

-Dante attends! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Si...si on se décidait à sortir ensemble, un de ces jours, je ne veux pas de lui dans mes pattes, tu comprends?

-Il ne posera pas de problème! Je t'en prie, je lui parlerai si il faut.

Elle espérait silencieusement que son jaloux d'ex n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air.

-Je voulais que ce soit clair, finit-il en adoucissant son regard. Je n'aime pas avoir à partager une fille avec un autre type.

-Reviens t'asseoir, je t'en prie, insista t-elle.

Il s'assit de bonne grâce.

-Alors c'est officiel?

-Qu'est-ce qui est officiel?

Elle rassembla son courage pour lui poser cette simple question:

-Tu voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble?

Il sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre à cet évocation. Syrah fronça les sourcils, déçue.

-Non?

-Ben...

Dante se frotta le nez, mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment ce genre de relation avec les femmes.

-Tu te moques de moi?, s'exclama t-elle. Tu n'as jamais sorti avec une fille?

-Non Syrah, pas dans ce sens là.

Il la regarda et essaya désespérément de lui envoyer un message qu'il n'osa pas énoncer. Elle ne comprit qu'un peu plus tard à le toiser directement dans les yeux, essayant de le décrypter.

-Tu ne sort avec elles que l'instant d'une nuit, c'est bien ça?

-Ouais, confirma t-il, regardant au loin.

Elle baissa la tête. C'était perdu d'avance.

-Je vois...

-Mais cette fois, j'aimerais...

La brunette releva la tête.

-Tu aimerais?

Il la regarda d'un regard si profond que Syrah comprit à demi-mot. Soudainement, il se leva et lui tendit la main.

-Tu m'emmène...?, demanda t-elle innocemment.

Il secoua sa main.

-Je t'emmène manger, tu dois être lessivée de toute ces merdes d'école, pas vrai?, dit-il avec ironie.

-Dante!

Il s'empara de sa main.

-Suis-moi, brunette. Ne discute pas.

Elle défit son poignet de sa main pour réellement glisser ses doigts dans les siens. Son coeur battit plus intensément quand il chatouilla sa paume de son pouce. Il affichait un splendide sourire carnassier que Syrah considéra comme plutôt heureux avec ses yeux à elle.

Une nouvelle aventure, elle retombait plutôt bien sur ses pieds.

C'est ce que pensa Frédéric Damiano en voyant s'éloigner son ancienne petite amie au bras de cet étrange énergumène, de la vitre de son vieux tacot.

Sa voiture vrombit en virant sèchement à gauche.

**...**

_12h14_

-Si tu continues comme ça, ils seront en rupture de stock et devront fermer, tu sais?

Dante hocha la tête, refusant d'entrer dans le jeu de la brunette. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il commandait un cheeseburger _double_ et presque autant de Coca au fast-food au coin de la jonction principale. Syrah s'était contentée de salade et d'eau, prétendant vouloir tenir sa ligne.

-Pour un prix modique comme celui-là, autant manger à sa faim.

-Tu vas dans un gym pour brûler ce que tu engloutis?, demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

-Mon boulot est assez prenant là-dessus.

Sur ce, il mordit voracement dans son burger. Syrah détourna le regard.

-Et tu fais des pompes pour chasser l'ennui?

-Quelque chose comme ça...

Elle finit sa salade avec le plus de manières possible. Comme une sorte de réflexe, Syrah essayait de bien paraître aux yeux de Dante. Lui semblait pourtant relativement décontracté.

-Relaxe Syrah. Personne ne vas te bouffer, dit-il comme lisant dans ses pensées.

L'attitude sérieuse et posée de la brunette ne lui avait pas échappé.

-Désolée, dit-elle en souriant à demi.

-Je suis pas critique, je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi.

Il laissa choir le reste de son burger dans son carton et s'essuya la bouche avec la serviette en papier que Syrah lui tendait en gloussant à l'air de néandertal qu'il affichait.

-Merci, chuinta t-il.

-J'ai quelque chose à te proposer si tu es libre ce soir, reprit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Son regard polaire était réellement ensorcelant, pensa Syrah.

-Oui?

-Tu voudrais venir au cinéma avec moi?

-Bien sûr! J'adore le cinéma!, s'exclama t-elle.

-Super, fit-il, sincèrement.

Un bip venant de sa poche de jean les interrompit. Dante regarda l'afficheur du cellulaire qu'il tira de sa poche et son air devint grave.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?, demanda Syrah avec inquiétude.

-Excuse moi, je dois absolument répondre, dit Dante en se levant de sa chaise.

Il sortit dehors pour prendre l'appel. Syrah observa le moindre de ses mouvements. Il hochait beaucoup la tête, son air était crispé. Il resta campé sur ses pieds du début à la fin de l'appel, puis revint auprès de Syrah.

-Tu veux que je te reconduise chez toi?

-Pourquoi?

-Je dois y aller, c'est très important.

-Est-ce que c'est ton boulot?

Il tira la chaise de Syrah et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se lève. Son air semblait bien préoccupé.

-Oui. Et il faut absolument que j'y aille.

Dante la conduisit jusqu'à l'entrée d'un pas pressé.

-En fait, crois-tu pouvoir prendre un taxi?, dit-il en reconsidérant l'affaire.

-Quoi?!, fit-elle.

Il était vraiment si pressé que ça?

-Écoute, c'est rudement important, je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre.

Il tira deux billets de sa poche et lui tendit. Son regard était fuyant.

-Tu viens me chercher à qu'elle heure?, demanda t-elle avant qu'il parte.

-Vers 20h00. Mange un peu avant ok?

-D'accord... À plus tard.

Elle lui sourit quand même avec bonne volonté. Le jeune homme la salua brièvement avant de monter dans sa Ford noire et de quitter le stationement du fast-food.

-Si c'était important...

Elle héla un taxi et lui indiqua le chemin souhaité.

**...**

Les ruelles sombres de Limbo City étaient le meilleur endroit où la _vermine_ pouvait se cacher. Dante avait garé la voiture un peu plus loin, il avait fait le reste du chemin à pied.

Kat l'attendait au coin de la rue.

-Par ici Dante, lui fit-elle signe.

-Salut Kat, rétorqua t-il narquoisement, comment ça va?

-Plus tard pour ces conneries tu veux?!

La sorcière des mandalas semblait visiblement agacée. Dante fit un sourire carnassier.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe?

-Suis-moi, je te le dirai après.

Elle lui agrippa le poignet et le tira à sa suite. Elle se stoppa derrière une benne à ordure et sortit son spray à peinture rouge.

-Faut que tu ailles dans les Limbes, il y a un sacré nid la-dedans. Ils vont essayer de sortir.

-Ils n'ont plus jamais essayé après la mort de Mundus, pourquoi maintenant?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, Dante. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'énergie démoniaque s'accumule en masse dans cette région depuis quelques jours.

-Celui que j'ai traqué hier viens d'ici?

-Je le crains.

Elle termina son mandala et lui fit signe d'aller se poser dessus. Il obtempéra et lança:

-Tu devrais enlever ce capuchon Kat, ça te va mieux comme ça.

-Tiens, tu as l'air relativement de bonne humeur, continue comme ça pour tout à l'heure, tu leur servira des compliments avant de les trancher en deux, ils mourront heureux, dit-elle ironiquement en regardant Dante dont la silhouette disparaissait peu à peu.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Puis il disparut dans les Limbes.

**.**

_20h02_

Syrah attendait sur le palier, fin prête. Elle revêtait un fin chemisier d'une pâle couleur turquoise, son jean dont elle ne se séparait jamais et des bottillons de cuir sombre. La brunette avait laissé ses cheveux retomber en cascade sur ses épaules, jugeant qu'elle semblait sûrement plus décontracté ainsi.

Son premier rendez-vous avec Dante remuait son sang.

Elle triturait une mèche de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle attendait son cavalier sur un des banc de l'entrée du bâtiment à logement. Vérifiant machinalement son téléphone intelligent, elle réalisa qu'elle avait reçu un texto:

**Dehors brunette, je suis là.**

Elle releva la tête et constata avec surprise que Dante était adossé à sa voiture et la regardait avec malice de dehors. La jeune femme lui fit signe et se leva pour le rejoindre, rougissant de ne pas s'être aperçu de sa présence un peu plus tôt.

Les yeux du chasseur de démon s'agrandirent en observant Syrah qui s'avançait vers lui.

Elle était ravissante, vraiment splendide. Elle affichait un beau sourire:

-Salut.

Elle avait remarqué qu'il avait troqué son manteau et sa camisole blanche pour une jolie chemise noire, qui découpait admirablement sa silhouette.

-Salut, répondit-il simplement.

Il la regarda encore un instant.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique, Syrah.

-Oh, merci, dit-elle tandis que ses joues rosissaient.

Il l'embrassa sur sa joue. Ce doux geste fit dangereusement palpiter le coeur de l'universitaire. Il ouvrit la portière avant de la voiture et l'incita à entrer.

-J'ai été assez ponctuel mais je crois qu'on va rater notre film, dit-il en s'installant sur le siège avant et démarrant la voiture.

-Ça va Dante? Tu as l'air lessivé, s'inquiéta Syrah en apercevant son regard vitreux.

-Juste un peu fatigué, excuse moi, dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

La jeune femme hocha lentement la tête.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit quel film on allait voir?

-Bah, un film...romantique?, dit-il, imperturbable.

-Quoi?!

Syrah manqua s'eclaffer.

-Toi tu aimes les films à l'eau de rose?!

-C'est pas ce que les filles aiment?!, s'écria t-il, interloqué.

-J'y crois pas Dante, tu aurais écouté ce film pour moi?, demanda t-elle, attendrie.

-O-oui. Enfin non, je me serais endormi sur ton épaule mais...

-Tu es trop mignon, le nargua t-elle avec sarcasme.

-Tu ne veux pas le voir?

Il se demanda en un éclair si il devait se ranger et penser à un autre projet en constatant l'air indécis de Syrah.

-Bien, pour toi...

-Ne commence pas ça, je ne paierai pas pour un film dont on ne regardera que la moitié, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

-Il n'y a pas d'autres films à l'affiche?

-Sûrement, mais à cette heure je n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis j'ai pas de plan B si ça ne marche pas.

-On improvisera, susurra t-elle avec un sourire.

Dante la regarda avec un sourire carnassier.

-Si mademoiselle veut bien jouer mon rôle, tança t-il, ironique.

**...**

-Ça c'était du romantisme pur. Un taliban qui tire dans le dos d'un soldat américain, enfin c'est génial. Ou un Afghan qui explose à cause d'une mine antipersonnel, de l'amour fou. Tu m'as même tenu la main!

Dante avait détesté le film de guerre dont Syrah avait choisi. Il ne comprenait pas ce genre "d'art cinématique".

-Enfin Dante... C'était un film inspiré sur de faits réels. Un brin de culture.

-Je préférais encore un documentaire sur les singes...

-Là, tu me fais de la peine. Notre première sortie a étée gâchée?, s'attrista Syrah.

Pourtant Dante tenait une partie de véracité dans ses propos. Ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le film désigné pour une première sortie mais...

-Non, loin de là, poupée.

Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur de brique de l'entrée du stationnement.

-Dante, qu'est-ce que tu-?

-Shhh...

Son regard pâle l'observa profondément avant qu'il ne dépose un doux, chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Syrah.

Le coeur de la jeune femme fit un bond. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du chasseur de démons d'un geste très involontaire.

Elle aurait voulu en découvrir plus des lèvres de Dante, mais il s'arrêta là, net.

-Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi, dit-il en s'écartant gentiment.

-Oh...d'accord.

Son regard n'en disait pas plus long. Il la reconduisit donc chez elle en prenant son temps.

Syrah l'entendait fredonner à voix basse l'air de la chanson à la radio. Cela la fit sourire. Sa voix était douce et grave, plaisante.

Elle bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Il est quelle heure?, demanda t-elle.

-23h32, ironique, non?

-C'est plus tard que je ne le pensais...

-Tes parents tiennent à ce que tu rentres absolument avant minuit?, demanda t-il, narquois.

-Dante...pourquoi?

-Relaxe. Je t'aurais bien amené en boîte si je ne craignais que tu t'endormes sur moi.

-T'as vu l'heure qu'il est?, s'écria t-elle.

-Hey, la soirée commence à cette heure là.

Le sourire carnassier qu'il afficha fit soupirer la jeune femme.

-Pas dans mes habitudes en tout cas...

-Pauvre _princesa_.

Elle envoya son poing dans l'épaule Dante qui étouffa une plainte sourde. Syrah grimaça, ses côtes la tirailla.

-Tu vas nous faire un accident.

-Pas ce soir, on arrive chez moi.

La voiture se rangea en bordure du trottoir. Le chasseur de démons coupa le moteur et observa Syrah un instant.

-Ça va?, lui demanda t-il doucement.

-Ouais, je suis juste fatiguée...

-Hum...

Sur ce, il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois de la même façon que la dernière. Il caressa sa joue et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son front, où il y déposa un second et dernier baiser.

Syrah sourit. La bienveillance dans ce geste anima son coeur d'un doux sentiment.

Une partie en elle commençait à ébaucher une idée où il figurerait qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à la maison seule cette fois.

-Rentre avec moi, murmura t-elle.

-Hum..., fit-il encore. Déjà le premier soir, poupée?

-Je ne pensais pas vraiment à ça, s'empressa t-elle de rajouter en apercevant l'air enjôleur de Dante.

-Ah?, fit-il, imperturbable.

-J'aimerais juste que...tu sois là, demanda t-elle avec douceur.

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-Ok.

**...**

_(La suite le plus tôt possible!)_


End file.
